lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Glitches
occur when the Lab Rats' bionics get out of control. Because they are human, their emotions can affect their powers. In Bionic Showdown, it was revealed that glitches occurred because bionic abilities were never meant to be integrated into the human nervous system. It can also cause half consciousness, fainting, severe bodily spasms, some of which seem to cause sonic vibrations, and a trance like sleep walking state in which bionic subjects become abnormally destructive with their powers. Their systems are also being damaged by glitches and the regenerative abilities of capsules are crucial for suppressing and repairing the subject from them, recalibrating their nervous systems to their bionics. It seems animals can handle bionics better than human beings. Adam Davenport When Adam gets extremely excited or happy, uncontrollable Plasma Grenades shoot out of his hands. Plasma Grenades were first seen in Crush, Chop and Burn when the gang convinced Davenport to let them stay at his house. They were then seen in Air Leo when he successfully went through with a cheer with Bree. Adam's other ability known to glitch is Heat Vision. He is already known for this power, but when he gets angry, his Heat Vision is uncontrollable. It glitched in Robot Fight Club, when Caitlin angered him. In Hole In One, it is shown that Adam can accidentally shoot lasers during a sneeze. Flame Vision was thought to be a glitch of Heat Vision ever since it was first seen in Crush, Chop and Burn, when Dooey Dingo annoyed Adam, who shot flames at him, catching his head on fire. Adam only succeeded twice in deliberately using his Flame Vision: Taken and You Posted What?!?. Bree Davenport When Bree becomes nervous, she will jump onto objects or super-speed away (as revealed in Leo's Jam). Bree also looses control of her vocal manipulation when intimidated or nervous, causing her to randomly switch voices and replicate a variety of noises. (Bro Down) When she first started attending Mission Creek High, she wasn't used to camera flashes, so her eyes would turn into a shiny shade of black. (Trent Gets Schooled) Chase Davenport Chase has four known glitches so far: Commando App, Sonic Sneeze, uncontrollable Magnetism App and uncontrollable Molecularkinesis. He goes into Commando Mode when he is extremely angry or feels threatened. During Commando Mode, Chase lashes out at the person/object that made him upset. (Commando App and Spike's Got Talent) When Chase enters Commando Mode, they call him Spike. Another glitch is his sonic sneeze and it has enough power to put out a wall of fire (Crush, Chop and Burn Part II). Also, at the end of The Jet-Wing, he had metal all over him due to his magnetism app glitching. The last glitch, uncontrollable molecularkinesis was shown in Mission: Space, when he first found out of this hidden ability. It glitches when he is mad, worried or excited, as shown in Mission: Space. It is also revealed in that episode, that he can use it on people when he used it to save Adam from floating off into space. Leo Dooley Before Leo got his arm capsule in Under Siege, he sleepwalked. While sleepwalking, his bionics glitched and he kept firing laser sphere's. This was because Leo's arm wasn't adequately calibrated to his nervous system. Category:Bionics Category:Glitches